Only for You
by SeiSeiChan
Summary: Instead of Orihime, Aizen decides to take our favorite orange-haired berry and tempt her to join his side. What is the catch, you ask? She must choose one of the Espada to be her mate, that is, unless she wants the man she loves to be killed. Please read and review!
1. The Meeting

**Only For You  
**_SeiSeiChan_

**Summary**: Instead of Orihime, Aizen decides to take our favorite orange-haired berry and tempt her to join his side. What is the catch, you ask? She must choose one of the Espada to be her mate, that is, unless she wants the man she loves to be killed.

**Main Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Ichigo  
**Side Pairing(s)**: Renji x Ichigo, Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Warnings**: Profanity

**Authoress Note(s)**: Once **_again _**my muse is being persistent! Damn you, muse. However, this is not a fully-fledged story. If anything, it will be two to three chapters at most. Hooray for sparks of inspiration, right? Hopefully this will appease the little jerk... Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

_If you hide, I'll seek for you.  
If you're lost, I'll search for you.  
If you leave, I'll wait for you.  
If they try to take you away from me, I'll fight for you.  
Because I **never** want to lose someone I love..._

* * *

Ichigo had been edgy all night long.

She didn't know what it was, but something was bothering her. Even that damned Hollow, as irritatingly hyper as he could be, he could sense something was wrong. Normally, Ichigo would have just ignored him, but, if it seemed to make Shiro tense up... something was defiantly wrong. She had been lying in bed for the past hour, unable to sleep due to a crawling sensation within her skin. It was past midnight and everyone in her family was asleep, even Rukia had managed to fall asleep in the depths of her closet. Ichigo let out an agitated sigh before pulling herself upright; it seemed she wasn't going to be getting **any** sleep tonight! Her heavy, tired ocher-orbs stared through the window and into the dark abyss that was Karakura Town. Something wasn't right.

"It's too quiet..." Ichigo muttered to herself before gently getting off of her bed.

Her nightgown was a tight, yet simple purple silk gown. Her spiky hair seemed to have gotten even messier during the time span that she had went to bed. She got on her knees and began to fish underneath her bed with her hand. She grabbed at air for a few moments before latching on to a stuffed arm. She pulled out the pure, snow-white rabbit and watched as it rubbed at its eyes for a moment. It blinked then looked up at Ichigo.

"Uwah... H-Hey, Ichi-chan? W-What's the big idea, pyon? I was in a _weally_ nice dweam!" the stuffed animal spoke, its voice steadily rising in volume.

"Chappy, hush! You're going to wake up Rukia if you keep screaming!" Ichigo shushed, putting her finger over the rabbit's muzzle.

"Oh... Chappy's so sorry. She didn't mean to be so woud, pyon!" Chappy spoke, in a hushed voice.

Ichigo smiled then nodded. She placed Chappy on her bed before patting the rabbit on the head as she turned away. Chappy watched on, yawning widely as she did so. Ichigo turned to face her, a serious look on her face. Chappy cocked her head to the side, wondering if she had done anything wrong or if she was about to get scolded. She didn't like getting scolded...

"Chappy, pill form." Ichigo ordered.

"Wight!" Chappy saluted before falling over and a bright, pink pill popped out of the stuffed animal's mouth. Ichigo sighed before taking it and popping it on her own mouth. She swallowed and after a few moments, her Soul form shot out from her body. She was decked out in her Shinigami shihakushō and her Substitute Shinigami badge. On her back was her Zanpakutō, Zangetsu. She stared at her Chappified body as she smirked.

"Now Chappy, all I want you to do is sleep. I'll be back in an hour, so, no waking up Rukia-chan. Okay?" she asked, while Chappy nodded, saluting once more.

"Wight, Ichigo-chan! Chappy won't wake Rukia-sama!" Chappy whispered before obeying Ichigo's orders. She climbed into Ichigo's bed and proceeded to fall right asleep. Ichigo placed her fingertips on Zangetsu's hilt before narrowing her eyes. She needed to be ready for anything and as long as she had Zangetsu by her side, there was no way she could lose!

Ichigo then used a Flash Step to disappear and reappear on her rooftop.

She closed her eyes and began to do some reiatsu searching. Yes, she sucked at it, but, she was decent enough to detect it. After a few moments, a minute source of spiritual pressure made an appearance within Karakura Park. Her brown orbs shot open as she narrowed her eyes.

"There you are, Hollow-teme!" She uttered, drawing Zangetsu from his bandaged 'sheath' and Flash Stepping away.

She appeared directly on top of the swing set within the park and narrowed her eyes, the reiatsu was very dense this close! However, it didn't affect her in the least. She was around Kenpachi constantly, so, she could take thick spiritual pressure at close distances. Ichigo narrowed her eyes before something told her to duck. The second she did, a blade when slashing at where her head once was. Her eyes widened as she darted away and put Zangetsu in an offensive position.

"Ah, so yer not such a fuckin' dumb bitch after all!" an arrogant, gruff voice hissed from the darkness.

_That voice... It couldn't be, could it? _Ichigo asked herself, glaring at the spot where she was almost decapitated. A blur of blur appeared in her spot as her eyes widened, confirming her suspicions. "So it is you... Grimmjow."

An insane cackle resonated throughout the dimly lit park as the newly identified Grimmjow appeared behind Ichigo's smaller form. Ichigo remained there, keeping her stance as neither of them moved to attack. Ichigo saw right through Grimmjow's guise; attack him and it gave him permission to attempt to kill her. She knew how the male acted from their previous fight, however, that didn't stop her from wanting to attack him. Grimmjow's much larger form toward over Ichigo's small, slender frame as she narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing here, you bastard." It wasn't a question. Grimmjow vanished from behind her and appeared not twenty feet in front of her. Ichigo stared up at Grimmjow, remembering the last time she had to see his ugly face. She scoffed. Grimmjow as a man with light, sky blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter having small, green markings below them. They reminded Ichigo of the violent, bald Third Seat of the Eleventh Division: Madarame Ikkaku. Grimmjow was wearing what he wore the first time Ichigo fought with him. A white hakama and a black sash; his white jacket is ragged with an upturned collar. The inner lining is black, the sleeves are rolled up, and Grimmjow wears it open, leaving his muscular chest exposed. Ichigo chuckled; Grimmjow was such a slut! Ichigo stared at the jawbone-like fragments of his Hollow mask.

"Whatcha laughin' at, bitch? You gettin' scared, _little girl_?" Grimmjow taunted while Ichigo straightened her posture, still smirking.

"Scared? Scared of what, Grimmjow? I'm not afraid of a _pussy_ cat." Ichigo cooed, her voice dripping with sarcasm as Grimmjow's eyes widened a fraction before he snarled. "The fuck was that, you damn bitch? You wanna go?"

"Hah! Did I strike a nerve, Grimmjow?" Ichigo called out, busting out with laughter as Grimmjow continued to seethe. **No one** called him a fucking pussy cat and got away with it! His hand was instantly on the light blue handle of his sheathed Zanpakutō while Ichigo pointed Zangetsu at him. She smirked, her itchy feeling no longer residing within her now that Grimmjow had revealed himself.

"Shall we, Grimmjow? I don't like leaving a job unfinished." Ichigo uttered, while Grimmjow smirked, unsheathing his blade. "Ya know, I'm under orders NOT to kill you, directly from tha fucker Aizen 'imself."

Grimmjow cackled, his violent side beginning rouse from its slumber. "You know what I have to say to that? Fuck. It. I'mma fuckin' murder ya ass, bitch."

"Bring on, neko-chan!" Ichigo hissed, as both of them got ready and in a split second they both vanished in a blur of black and white. The sound of metal on metal resonated throughout the area as their blades collided. Grimmjow scoffed while Ichigo smirked, before throwing Grimmjow away from her. Grimmjow smirked. "C'mon, that tha best you got?"

"Please, neko-chan." Ichigo responded, ignoring the bark of anger from the Espada. She chuckled lightly before cocking her head at him. "You know damn well I can't release a bit of my spiritual pressure here. The same goes for you, right?"

"You're right… However, that won't stop me from killin' ya!" he shouted, vanishing and appeared directly above Ichigo. She gasped and went to strike, only to watch as another blur of white appear before her and sent Grimmjow flying. Ichigo watched as he slammed into a tree, knocking it over as he groaned.

"Tha fuck was that for, you bastard?" Grimmjow shouted, staring at the newest appearance. Grimmjow snarled, forcing himself up as he continued to glare at the white mass before Ichigo. "Fuck ya, Ulquiorra. I can't even have some fun? That's bullshit!"

"You were and still are under orders from Aizen-sama, trash. Learn your place and be thankful that Aizen-sama likes you enough that he won't outright kill you."

"Tch, fuck Aizen!" Grimmjow retorted, angrily.

Ichigo assumed that this new appearance was _another_ Espada.

She narrowed her eyes; there was no way she could take on both of them. Grimmjow, maybe so, if not barely. This new appearance, the one that Grimmjow called Ulquiorra, she had a very bad feeling about. Ulquiorra turned to face Ichigo and she locked eyes with his own large, emerald ones. He was a very frail and slender looking Arrancar with a constant melancholic-like appearance. He was a few inches taller than her and he had deathly white skin, messy, shoulder-length black hair where as some of bangs fell between his eyes. He also had peculiar eyebrows. Ichigo noted the teal lines that fell from his eyes like tears. He looks like he's crying... Ichigo though, taking a step back. A broken horned helmet sat atop his head, and Ichigo assumed that was all that remained of his Hollow mask. Much like Grimmjow he wore a white hakama with a white jacket with elongated coattails and a black sash.

Ichigo took a step back upon noticing the green sheathed Zanpakutō that was resting on his side, his black sash keeping it in place. She narrowed her eyes, Zangetsu at the ready as the male stared down at her. Grimmjow had fallen silent, glaring at the ground as Ulquiorra began to speak.

"You are to come with us, as Aizen-sama requests to speak with you." He uttered, even his voice had no traces of emotions within it.

"Tch, like hell I'd listen to that son of a bitch!" Ichigo responded, mentally debating on whether or not to attack this guy.

"Aizen-sama knew this would be your response. He said you are quite headstrong and very hard-headed. No matter. You **will** be coming with us." The stoic Espada stated, staring down at her unblinkingly.

"Yeah, and if I don't? What could you possibly do to me that would make me even **_consider _**speaking with that bastard?" Ichigo hissed, now on edge.

"If you continue to refuse, I will wipe out all those you care about." Ulquiorra instantly responded, causing Ichigo's eyes to widen. "Care about? Please…"

"Yes. The ones that you have been risking your life to save. The humans, Inoue Orihime and Sado Yasutora. The Quincy, Ishida Uryū. Your family and siblings. All of these people and more… if you continue to be defiant, Grimmjow and I will not hesitate to kill them."

Ichigo narrowed her eyes, "Why should I listen to what that bastard has to say?"

"That is not a good enough reason? Perhaps I shall indulge you in a little bit of information Aizen-sama has given to me." Ulquiorra asked before glanced heavenward. He continued to stare at the night skies for a moment before returning his unwavering stare back at Ichigo. She grunted, "What does he think he know about me, eh?"

"Should we resort to violence, it is not you that shall be killed for your insolence. Another will be the one to pay the price." Ulquiorra paused. "That man, is the one you throw yourself in the face of danger for. He is the one you claim that you're 'in love' with. I do not understand how you feel about this man, nor do I care. However, should you continue with your resistance… He **will **die."

"…Who is this 'he' and where do you get off saying that I'm in love with someone?" Ichigo hissed, getting ready to attack with a point-blank Getsuga Tenshō.

"His name, you ask?" Ulquiorra asked, continuing to stare down at her. "His name is Abarai Renji."

It was then that Ichigo's entire frame froze and Zangetsu dropped to the ground. Her eyes were wide as she bit her lip. Aizen knew about her feelings for Renji? Were they that obvious? She had been trying her best to cover them up, yet that man, whom she hadn't even seen more than five times, had figured her out. He was able to read her like a book! Was she that weak? While Ichigo was having an inner conflict, Ulquiorra placed his hands in his pockets and continued staring. During the entire time, his facial expression never changed.

Grimmjow stood and walked over to the smaller Espada. Ulquiorra made a motion and the larger male sauntered over and picked up Ichigo's dropped Zanpakutō. A burst of white and blue energy shot forth and burned him. He hissed in pain before dropping the blade. "Shit, that fuckin' hurt."

"Quite impressive, for a Zanpakutō." Ulquiorra mumbled to himself. "It seems the Zanpakutō's mental awareness of what is going on can allow it to defend itself. Aizen-sama is right about this girl."

"Tch, yeah well, that fuckin' hurt!" Grimmjow hissed, grabbing the blade once more and ignored the burning sensation in his hands and threw the blade over his shoulder. He winced in pain as he turned away from Ulquiorra.

"I'm goin' back. I ain't needed here no more anyways." He spat before opening a Garganta. Ulquiorra remained silent, even as Grimmjow disappeared behind the closing Garganta; he continued to stare at the distraught Ichigo.

"Have you made your decision yet? Grimmjow has taken your Zanpakutō back to our headquarters, Las Noches within Hueco Mundo." Ulquiorra told her.

"Yes, I have made my decision…" Ichigo uttered, as Ulquiorra took a step forward. He was met with a sharp sting across his face as Ichigo slapped him. She began to break down, clutching her face in her palms while she tried to hide the fact she was about to cry. Ulquiorra, while slightly stunned, did not show it. He merely fixed his posture and continued to stare at her.

"Well?"

"…F-Fine. Just… Just don't hurt him." Ichigo finally caved.

"Excellent choice, Kurosaki. Now, put this on to mask your presence." Ulquiorra demanded, and for once, Ichigo did not ask any questions or pitch a fit about it. He produced a white bracelet and forcefully grabbed Ichigo's arm. She winced, but did not complain. She had gotten herself into this, after all. After she put it on, Ulquiorra turned away from her and took a few steps.

"Under Aizen-sama's command, you are allowed to say goodbye to one person. You are not allowed to physically interact with them and thus, you cannot be seen or heard. That bracelet will allow only Arrancar to see you while Shinigami and humans cannot hear, feel, or see you. Is that understood, Kurosaki?"

"…Yes, understood." Ichigo submitted.

"Good. Now, who is the person you choose?" Ulquiorra asked, staring up at the skies once more. It seemed he was ignoring her very existence, that was, until she spoke.

"That should be obvious… I want to goodbye to _him_, Abarai Renji." Ichigo responded, the venom in her voice clear. Ulquiorra turned to face her and blinked, for what seemed the second time during their entire conversation. He nodded, "I see. Go say goodbye to that piece of trash and meet be back at your home."

"Why my own home?" Ichigo asked, now worried.

"I need to retrieve your body, Kurosaki. You have two hours to say your goodbye, but, I expect you to be on your rooftop within thirty minutes. You will be punished severely if you are late." Ulquiorra spoke before vanishing in a blur of white. Ichigo ran forward and punched the air where the Espada used to be.

"Fuck you, asshole…" she hissed, her fist trembling. However, she realized she was wasting her time and then took a step back. Before muttering something incomprehensible, she used a Flash Step to vanish in a blur of black.

After she vanished, Ichigo reappeared at the door of Sado's home.

Instead of her house, Renji stayed with the large, tan male. Ichigo was actually all for it, but, her father would have none of that. Ichigo allowed a small smirk to grace her normally scowling features as she chucked at her father's overprotectiveness. She pulled her hands to her chest, the braclet making a small jingling noise. The said noise caught her attention as she glanced down at her wrist, eyeing the small piece of jewerly with anger. As much as she hated it, she had no choice but to wear it. This was the only chance she'd probably get to say what she really wanted to say...

_God damn you, Aizen..._ Ichigo thought, staring at her lack of a reflection.

After a few moments of silence, Ichigo realized she only had two hours to say goodbye and do whatever she needed to do. She let out a shaky sigh before walking through the door. She simply phased through it with no problem and now, she had entered Chad's home. If he ever found out, she would be for a good scolding and maybe disappointed look. Ichigo mentally chuckled at her own joke, amused that Chad could be such a pushover at times. Regardless of that, he was still her friend and she was doing this for him too. She sniffed the air, then followed the scent of Renji's masked spiritual pressure. It led her to Chad's own room, but, there was no Chad there. Ichigo instantly became worried that he felt her enter his home. However, Shiro's calming voice suddenly popped up.

_"Calm yer fuckin' tits, Queenie. He's asleepin' in 'nother room. Probably ta give ole pineapple 'ere his space."_ The Hollow uttered, his voice full of irritation. Ichigo nodded, "R-Right..."

She walked over to the large, sleeping form of the fiery lieutenant and stood there for a minute. Her body became consumed with trembling as she placed her hand onher lips, trying to keep herself quiet. She knew that Renji couldn't hear her or feel her presence, but, she'd rather not risk anything to put him in harm's way.

Ichigo chocked back a sob, her tears freely flowing as she loomed over Renji's sleeping form.

"Renji, you bastard! I... You know, there were a lot of things that w-went unsaid between us. L-Like... I never got to t-thank you. Y-You were the first person t-that didn't make fun of my hair a-and you knew t-the real meaning behind my name. N-Not one person has ever gotten it right, not even Yuzu-neechan or Karin-neechan." She sobbed out, her crystalline tears sliding down her cheeks and falling on Renji's tattooed forehead. She let out a stifled chuckle as she placed her hand on his cheek, her vision completely blurred due to her tears.

"I... I just wish that you and I could, like, live a different life. A life where you and I are good friends and death didn't separate us. I wish that you could come see me all day and talk about all the things you've seen. Ohhh, I wish I could come visit you each and every day without worrying about getting killed crossing the Reishi Henkan-Ki." Ichigo uttered, slowly getting on her knees and closing the distance between their faces. Ichigo brushed her lips against Renji's before pulling away, her hands instantly covering her face. Failing to keep her saddened squeal back, Ichigo began to quietly bawl into her hands.

"It's just not fair, damn it. Why! Why did you have to come along and ruin everything? I was happy when I was alone! Then you came along and threw my heart into turmoil, Renji. I had accepted my fate... my f-fate of being alone forever. I was so happy then. You came along and I... I fell in love with you." Ichigo spoke, pulling her hands from her face as she wiped the tears away with her wrist. "Even when we were enemies, I was so infatuated with you... When you and I became allies to save Rukia... that was the first time I had felt such happiness in a long t-time! When we saved Rukia, I saw your face light up. At that moment... It was at that moment I knew I **_never_** stood a chance with you. You're madly in love with Rukia, Renji... even I can see that. All I want for you is for you to be happy, Renji. If it makes you happy then do it. E-Even if it breaks my heart to see you with someone else... if you're happy then I'm happy for you!"

Wiping her eyes once more, Ichigo leaned forward and for the first time, kissing Renji directly on the lips. During this time, she was in an almost euphoric state. If the circumstances were different, then maybe… just maybe, something about the two 'rivals' could change. She held her position for a few moments before pulling away, sensing a very faint presence coming her way. She sniffled once more before standing and began to dig around in her shihakushō. She pulled out her Substitute Shinigami Badge and placed it on Renji's chest. She gave a soft, genuine smile as she turned and walked towards the window. Fighting with her inner mind, she desperately tried not to turn and look at the man. She had managed to stop crying, though one final, single tear slid down her cheek as she spoke.

"Thank you, Renji. Thank you for everything..." With that, Ichigo disappeared out the window.

She used a Shunpo to appear back at her house where the Espada, whom had identified himself as Ulquiorra, stood waiting with her human body thrown over his shoulder. His face remained impassive as Ichigo approached and bowed her head in defeat. His wide, emerald eyes stared down at her as he spoke, his voice void of any emotion.

"Well?"

"Y-Yes... I have said all I need to say." Ichigo spoke, her puffy eyes slowly losing their light as Ulquiorra turned his back to her.

Ichigo mentally fidgeted with her hair, as doing so in front of his stoic prick might make him show some form of irritation. God forbid that, after all. After a few seconds, Ulquiorra turned to face her. "Hn, very well then. From this day forward you, Kurosaki Ichigo, are no longer a part of the Soul Society. Instead, you are now a member of Aizen-sama's Arrancar Army and will do well to obey each and every command I, or any of the other Espada, give you. Is that understood?"

_Why even ask? You're basically saying I **HAVE** to obey otherwise I risk that bastard Aizen killing all of my friends... _Ichigo thought, narrowing her eyes at the pale Arrancar. She nodded, "Yes. I understand..."

"Good." Ulquiorra blinked then turned around, and preformed a Descorrer. Ichigo watched as the fabric of space became distorted as the Garganta began to open. Ichigo watched as Ulquiorra walked forward and Ichigo slowly followed. She gave one final glance at her home, and then turned her back on Karakura Town for good.

_I'm so sorry, everyone. Please, forgive me..._ She thought as the Garganta closed behind her.


	2. The Breaking

**Only For You  
**_SeiSeiChan_

**Summary**: Instead of Orihime, Aizen decides to take our favorite orange-haired berry and tempt her to join his side. What is the catch, you ask? She must choose one of the Espada to be her mate, that is, unless she wants the man she loves to be killed.

**Main Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Ichigo  
**Side Pairing(s)**: Renji x Ichigo, Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Warnings**: Profanity

**Authoress Note(s)**: I'd like to thank you all for the reviews! It really means a lot to me that you all like this so much! I'm trying not to rush things, but, if I start to, please let me know! Also, Ichigo's outfit is just like Orihime's, just so you all know. So, without further ado, I present to you all, Chapter Two of _Only For You_! I may end up making a cover for this. Should I, guys? I think it'd be awesome to see Ichigo in Orihime's outfit, don't you? Just let me know in a review! Thanks~.

* * *

_I'd rather be blind than not see you.  
I'd rather be deaf than not hear from you.  
I'd rather lose my voice than not say this to you, that I'd rather lose my heart than **not** love you._

* * *

It was an early morning within Karakura Town, but nothing was peaceful about it.

The sun was hidden behind thick, dark clouds as a booming clap of thunder echoed through the small town. It seemed like it could start pouring down at any minute. The Kurosaki household was just waking up, or rather; a certain pale brunette was getting the house ready. Yuzu had awoken before everyone else, as usual, and began to clean. Isshin had woken up about ten minutes later and went to check on his youngest daughter. Yuzu had begun cooking, but, Isshin took it over and told the young girl to go wake her sisters. Yuzu happily did as she was told.

Karin woke up with no complaints, but, she called the shower before anyone else could. Yuzu giggled then made her way to Ichigo's room. She wondered what sort of complaints Ichigo would use today. Whatever they would be, they were bound to be very funny; like always.

"Just like Nee-chan to make her little sister laugh, even when she's asleep!" Yuzu mused to herself before stopping at the door.

Yuzu knocked on her sister's door, awaiting the normal groan and complaints. However, when they didn't come after two minutes, Yuzu knocked again. She was met with silence once more and she bit her lip. She was a bit early, maybe Ichigo's alarm hadn't went off? Yeah, that had to be it! She opened the door to her sister's room and peaked in, only to see nothing. She opened the door all the way and took a few steps in, only to see Ichigo's window wide open.

"I-Ichi-nee?" Yuzu asked softly, tears coming to her eyes as she began to scavenge the room. She looked under the bed and found the small, white rabbit that Ichigo had called Chappy and beside it was an odd, pink ball. Yuzu picked up both of them and cocked her head to the side. Did this odd ball go with this doll? Yuzu placed the ball in the rabbit's mouth before standing. It squeaked softly and Yuzu placed the stuffed animal on the bed before whimpering. She was now officially worried! Yuzu sat on the bed, wondering where her elder sister could possibly be. She picked up the small rabbit and idly played with its paws until Ichigo's alarm went off. It startled her and she glanced to see the time.

_7:15 AM_

If her elder sister snuck out, she was sure that Ichigo would have been back by now. It wasn't the weekend, after all! Ichigo had school and she had never done anything like this before. Yuzu heard something shuffle within Ichigo's cabinet and her eyes widened. Of course! Why hadn't she looked there? The question of **why** Ichigo was in her cabinet didn't cross her mind as she ran over to the large wooden item. Yuzu grabbed the doors and slid them open, only to reveal a sleepy Rukia. Yuzu gasped before taking a few steps back.

"R-Rukia-chan...?"

Rukia rubbed her heavy, tired eyes as she glanced down at Yuzu. No words were spoken between them as Rukia looked up and saw Chappy laying on Ichigo's bed, but, no Ichigo occupying it. Suddenly, Rukia was wide awake. She knelt down to Yuzu's level and placed her hands on the younger sibling's shoulders.

"Ichigo! Where is she?" Rukia asked, now panicked.

"I... I don't know! I want my Ichi-nee!" Yuzu screamed out, now fully crying. Rukia narrowed her eyes then ran over to the stuffed rabbit before shaking it gently. It remained silent and stiff as Rukia grunted. "Chappy! C'mon, Chappy. Wake up, please!"

Yuzu continued to cry, which drew the attention of her father, Isshin Kurosaki. Isshin barged in his elder daughter's room, expecting to see a tired Ichigo bullying her little sister the way she usually did. However, that was not what he saw. Instead, a crying Yuzu immediately ran to him and wrapped around his leg. Rukia was yelling at a stuffed animal, and there was no sign of his orange-haired daughter. Isshin immediately narrowed his eyes.

"Where is Ichigo?" he asked, kneeling down to pick up his crying daughter.

"I don't know!" Rukia replied, still shaking the rabbit. After a few more shakes, the rabbit sprang to life and into a coughing fit. Rukia sighed in relief as Chappy seemed to come back to her. "Chappy! What happened and where is Ichigo?"

"I...Ichigo..." Chappy weakly uttered, seemingly thinking. "ICHIGO! We need to help Ichigo, she was taken by a bad man pyon!"

"A bad man? What are you talking about, Chappy?" Rukia asked, now very worried. Isshin placed Yuzu on the floor and told her to go talk with Karin so he could have a word with Rukia. Chappy squeezed herself out of Rukia's grip and began to attempt to explain what happened.

"I-Ichigo w-went to go fight a Howwow and she never came back pyon! She told Chappy she'd come back, but, she never did!" Chappy panicked, throwing her stuffed arms around as she shuddered. "T-Then a man with bwack hair and a weird hat came and tried to take her body pyon. Chappy tried to scweam for Rukia-sama to help, but, he threatened to kill Ichigo, pyon!"

"...A weird hat?" Isshin asked, walking over to the stuff rabbit. Rukia seemed slightly confused but urged Chappy to continue with her story. Something didn't seem right; she'd have to go talk to Renji and Kisuke about this. Chappy panted, slightly exasperated from her spazzing. Chappy whimpered before continuing.

"He punched against Ichigo's belly and forced Chappy out, pyon! He threw Chappy under the bed pyon..." Chappy finished while Rukia bit her lip. Just what was going on? Isshin narrowed his eyes. "Do you remember what he looked like? Maybe we can find him that way..."

"He had bwack hair with gween eyes and gween markings coming fwom his face, pyon." Chappy explained while Rukia ran back to her closet and pulled out her sketch book. She quickly began to sketch down what Chappy had described and once the artificial soul finished, she dropped her pencil. Isshin turned to her and examined her drawing. As bad as it was, he didn't see what the problem was.

"C-Chappy, that's an Espada!" Rukia uttered, staring at her drawing. "Espada? What's that, pyon?"

"Yes, what **_IS_** an Espada, Rukia?" Isshin asked, while Rukia dug in her pajama pockets after throwing her book on the bed. She pulled out a cell phone as she turned to Isshin. "An Espada is, well, the Espada are the ten strongest Arrancar in Aizen's little ar-"

Realization hit them both like a freight train.

"Damn it! I need to call Renji and get back to the Soul Society, immediately." Rukia uttered, only to have her phone go off. She glanced at it, it was Renji! What perfect timing he had, at times. Rukia answered it, only to be met with silence. She growled. "Now is not the time to be playing around, Renji!"

"Who said I'm playing around? Ichigo's been kidnapped!" he shouted, appearing outside of Ichigo's window. He was already in his Shinigami attire and he seemed panicked. Rukia looked up and narrowed her eyes, "How did you know, Renji?"

"Easy. I found this laying on my chest this morning." Renji explained, pulling out Ichigo's Substitute Shinigami Badge. Rukia gasped. There was no way Ichigo could have been kidnapped if she left that, right? Isshin ushered Renji in, though it was a surprise he could see the man. Renji blinked a moment before entering Ichigo's room.

"So, you're saying my little girl was kidnapped, but, she left her Badge here? This isn't like Ichigo. She wouldn't have time to go all the way to Chad's house and give that to you. It's like..."

"...she left on her own." Rukia finished.

Renji narrowed his eyes before slapping Rukia upside the head, ignoring her hiss of pain. He crossed his arms, unwilling to believe the mess he had just heard. "Are you two even listening to yourselves? This is Ichigo we're talking about! She wouldn't just up and leave like that! Especially not her family or us, Rukia. You know that!"

"Yeah, I know... You still didn't have to hit me!" Rukia uttered, clutching her head.

"Whoever took Ichigo knew that we would assume she was kidnapped. They took her Badge away from her and put it on me. The real question is, how did they take her and us not notice? I'm sure I would be able to feel some sort of spiritual pressure, even if they were suppressing it."

"Good point, but, Rukia said it was something called an Espada." Isshin offered up, trying to be of some support.

"An Espada? Are you sure, Rukia?" Renji asked while Rukia nodded. Renji shook his head, before glancing at Isshin and then back at Rukia. "Espada or no, there was no way any of us couldn't have felt its spiritual pressure. Espada have potent reiatsu. How is it no one sensed it? This doesn't make any sense!"

"Regardless of whether it makes sense or not, I want my baby girl back!" Isshin interrupted, causing Rukia to flinch. She nodded, bowing in respect to the man. "As Ichigo's friend and personal mentor, I will see to it that she is returned safely. I promise you, Kurosaki-san!"

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to console my little Yuzu!" With that, Isshin ran out the door, his happy demeanor back in place. Renji and Rukia shared a glance before sighing. This was going to be complete hell to explain to the Head Captain. Rukia grabbed Chappy, the stuffed animal spitting up the Soul Candy. She popped it in her mouth and in a moment, she was forced out of her gigai. Rukia turned to Chappy, giving her a stern look before Chappy nodded, giving a salute.

"Chappy will be on her best behavior, pyon!" she stated while Rukia nodded, before taking off with Renji. _Ichigo, wherever you are, I hope you're safe._

* * *

How long had it been since she first came here?

"One, two, even three?" Ichigo mused to herself. There was no day in this place and it made her sick. She couldn't stand this darkness, she needed her fresh air. Regardless of how long it had been, she already tasted dirt. She bit her lip, still unsure of everything. _Why? Why did Aizen want her, out of all people? She was a bloody human, for God's sake!_

Ichigo's room was very spacious one, especially for a cell. She had a bed, a couch, and a chair...all of which were white. Everything was white! White walls, white floor, white sheets, and even white clothing. All of this white made her feel like she was in an institution. She shuddered then, from her chair, stared through the barred window.

_Maybe… Maybe this place is better._ Ichigo thought to herself. Ichigo's eyes were slowly dying as she stared at the waning moon. Oh, how she longed to be outside and could get a better, unblocked view of the beautiful sight. As much as she hated the everlasting darkness, the moon was certainly a beautiful one. She had been so fixated on the moon; she failed to notice Ulquiorra, her captor, entering her room.

"That outfit… It fits so you much better than that hideous Shinigami shihakushō."

Ichigo whipped around, narrowing her eyes at the Espada before giving what seemed to be a pout and turning away from him. She glanced down at her outfit. She had been given a new white outfit like the Arrancar's wear. She** despised** it**_._** She had made a promise to herself NOT to talk to the bastard. Somehow, she knew she wouldn't be able to keep that promise. Everything about him, she hated. His deathly pale skin and that inky black hair. Disgusting. Those large, cat-like eyes that never seemed to blink unnerved her to no end.

"What do you want? I thought I said I wanted to be left alone…"

"You do not and cannot order me around, girl. It is time for you to eat, do you understand?" Ulquiorra stated. Ichigo remained silent for a moment before glanced out the barred window. She bit her lip before lowering her head, staring at the floor. She scoffed.

"I'm not hungry, piss off." Ichigo hissed her defiant nature still strong. As her back was turned to him, she did not see the small flicker of anger that passed through his eyes.

"Enter." The rattling sound of metal and other wares entered her senses as she kept her back turned to him. The sound stopped and footsteps walked away as Ulquiorra remained silent as ever.

"Here is your meal. Eat." Ulquiorra demanded.

"I said I didn't want it, asshole." Ichigo uttered, trying to keep her cool. Ulquiorra closed his eyes momentarily before opening them once more. "Until Aizen-sama says otherwise, staying alive is also one of your duties, Kurosaki. Now, eat."

"...No." Ichigo replied, still defiant. Truth be told, she was starving but she wouldn't eat. She would rather die than serve that bastard, Aizen! Ulquiorra shifted in his stance before speaking. "Shall I force it down your throat?" He asked. "Or would you rather be strapped down and given IVs? Either way is fine by me."

"I said piss off, you prick." Ichigo hissed, glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"You're annoying me." Ulquiorra stated before turning around and walking toward the door. "It doesn't matter, either way. You WILL eat, do you understand me, girl? I will return in one hour. If you have not eaten by then..." He paused while Ichigo edged her head towards him, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Oh yeah? What happens then?" Ichigo asked, wanting to know what the Espada planned to do.

"I will tie you down and force it down your throat, Kurosaki. Keep that in mind..." he uttered, exiting her room and allowing the door to close behind him. Ichigo bit her lip before walking over to the tray, grabbing the tea kettle and in an instant throwing it against the wall.

"God damn it!" she shouted, watching as the kettle shattered and she collapsed by the cart. She could smell the tea as it began to seep down the walls, staining their perfect white hue. She was going to go insane here, she really was. As she teared up, she dug her canines into her lip, puncturing the soft flesh. She shuddered as the blood slid down her chin.

"R-Renji..." she uttered, still trying to maintain her sanity. _The things I do for you, Renji... After everything is said and done, would you do it for me?_

* * *

There was a thick tension within the meeting room of the Gotei Thirteen.

The Head Captain, Yamamoto and the rest of the captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads all stood in a line, listening to what Renji had to say. Along with the fellow captains, Ikkaku Madarame stood directly behind Renji, awaiting the verdict of the Gotei Thirteen. Rukia had been forbidden to enter, but, that didn't stop her from trying to eavesdrop. She had herself pressed up against the door, trying to hear what was being said.

"...and that is why we must go to Hueco Mundo, sir!" Renji finished, with a bow.

Yamamoto was quiet while the other members of the Gotei Thirteen looked at each other, silently talking about it among themselves. After a few moments passed, Yamamoto spoke.

"Permission to enter Hueco Mundo will be granted only if we have a majority ruling. Now, what say the Second Division?"

Ikkaku narrowed his eyes, not liking the short woman that stepped forward. Suì-Fēng was a very short woman, however, she was still taller than a certain spiky, white-haired captain. She was a petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Suì-Fēng's hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. Instead of wearing the standard Shinigami sandals with tabi, she wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks. Suì-Fēng closed her eyes, smirking as she began to speak and give her say in the matter.

"I personally care not for the girl, but, any friend of Lady Yoruichi's is a friend of the Second Division. The Second Division says yes." Suì-Fēng spoke as she bowed and got back in the lineup. Yamamoto nodded, and then urged them to go on. It was then Shūsuke stepped forward. Shūsuke was a fairly new, Captain and a replacement for Ichimaru Gin, who had left with Aizen along with Kaname Tōsen. He has a rather unkempt appearance, his hair was very messy and he had chin stubble. He is a tall and muscular Shinigami who has chin-length blueish hair that he wears in a somewhat ragged fashion. As opposed to his predecessor, he wears a long-sleeved captain's haori. Shūsuke was silent for a moment before examining Ikkaku and Renji. He gave a gentle smile.

"Regardless of one's personal feelings towards another being, it is our top priority to rescue our comrades! The Third Division says yes." Shūsuke spoke, stepping back in line as Unohana stepped forward. The gentle woman smiled as she began to state her reasoning. She was, and still is a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wears the standard Shinigami captain uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Her hair is long and is always worn as a large braid in front.

"Kurosaki-chan has protected many of my officers from the drunken antics of the Eleventh Division. Our answer should obviously be yes." she spoke gently, stepping back into line while Momo stepped forward. She bit her lip, her jealousy starting to seep out. Renji narrowed his eyes, this wasn't going to end well at all. Renji had known Momo from the Academy, and this was about to get very ugly. Momo was a small girl, only taller than Feng by a half of an inch. She wears standard Shinigami robes with her black hair pulled into a bun held in a tied cloth. She wears the Fifth Division's lieutenant armband, as they had not found a replacement captain for her division, she was filling in.

"No!" Momo shouted, causing Hitsugaya to narrow his eyes. "The Fifth Division says no! What's so special about her, anyways? She's just a Human! If she's so weak that she was captured that easily, she deserves to stay there!"

"..." Everyone was deathly silent as Yamamoto narrowed his eyes. It was clear as to why the Fifth Division said no, even to Renji. Pure unaltered jealousy. Renji narrowed his eyes, it was taking everything he had not to haul off and punch the girl through the wall. Fellow lieutenant or not, no one called Ichigo weak and got away with it. Especially not around him!

"The Fifth Division's vote has been negated due to personal feelings about the kidnapper. Step forward, Kuchiki Byakuya."

Suddenly Renji, Ikkaku and Rukia all tensed up. Byakuya has slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in those odd, yet, intricate white headpieces. Renji, for the life of him, couldn't remember what they were called. Byakuya had explained it to him once before, but, as usual... he hadn't been paying attention. He wore two of them; one on top of his head and another on the right side. Like the other captains in Seireitei, he wore the standard captain uniform. He also wore a white scarf around his neck. As the head of the Kuchiki family came forth, his eyes held something in them. Renji could see it clearly, but, he couldn't decipher what exactly it was.

"The Sixth Division says yes, my reasons are not necessary to explain." He uttered, allowing the tension to lift from the shoulders of the trio. Yamamoto nodded, allowing Komamura Sajin to speak. Sajin was a massive anthropomorphic wolf. His fur is light-brown in color, which is the same color as his gloves. He also wears shoulder pads over his haori and large, plated boots instead of sandals. It was the first neutral vote thus far. Kyōraku Shunsui stepped forward, his lazy grin plastered on his face. He gave his perverse giggle as he Kyōraku is a tall Shinigami with grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He wears a straw hat and a pink, flowered ladies kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform. He does not wear tabi with his sandals. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks.

"Kurosaki-chan... A lovely young lady, isn't she? My, I would love to see her pretty face again! The Eight Division says yes!" Shunsui spoke, stepping back in line while Hisagi Shūhei merely took a single step forward. Shūhei is a tall and lean man with dark gray eyes, short black hair and three scars straight over his eye that lead down to his right cheek. Additionally, he has the number "69" tattooed on his left cheek, as well as a blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose. He wears a choker around his throat and matching armbands on both upper arms. Hisagi wears a sleeveless shihakushō, and has his lieutenant insignia tied to his left arm.

"The Ninth Division agrees with the Eight Division. Our vote is yes." he uttered before stepping back in line. Though he had a straight face, inwardly he was having a party. This was going to be one hell of an article!

"Hmm! Good answer, Lieutenant Hisagi. Next!" Yamamoto called as Hitsugaya stepped forward. Hitsugaya is short, and has turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair. He wears a standard sleeveless captain's haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip. The sash holds his Zanpakutō's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end. Hitsugaya remained silent a moment, debating his decision. Although Ichigo never addressed him by his proper title and she never used any sort of respect around him, he still respected her.

"The Tenth Division agrees. We say yes." He stated, falling back in like while Kenpachi Zaraki stepped forward. Kenpachi is a muscular Shinigami with a wild and aggressive appearance that fits his personality. He has a long face with pronounced cheekbones and pronounced hairless eyebrow ridges. He long and stringy black hair spiked with those irritating bells on the tips. He also has a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face. He was the second tallest Shinigami in the room, only second to Sajin. He wears a sleeveless captain's haori that has a ragged look to it. Renji smirked, Here comes an obvious yes. Zaraki wouldn't let Ichigo go or die without a fight.

"Like Hell that bitch is goin' off to Hueco Mundo and havin' fun without me! 'Sides, that little wench and I have a few sparring lessons to catch up on. She ain't fuckin' dyin' until I kill her little ass! The Eleventh Division is all for this shit!" Kenpachi grinned as the smaller man next to him groaned. "You're such a child, Zaraki. Be that as it may, Kurosaki is a very interesting test subject. Once she is back here, I want to run a few tests on her to see why Aizen found her so interesting. It's a yes from me, for now."

Ukitake Jūshirō stepped forward, a happy smile on his pale face. Ukitake is a tall man with, once again, long white hair that almost reached his waist. He wears it parted on the left side with one long piece that tends to fall over his right eye. He has green eyes. Ukitake wears the common Shinigami uniform with a long sleeved captain's haori, and a crimson lining. He wears a narrow white obi, in which he secures his Zanpakutō. He went to speak before going into a coughing fit; Shunsui looked concerned while everyone merely sighed to themselves. Ukitake couldn't even speak without coughing; they were all used to it by now. Everyone calmly waited for Ukitake to stop coughing, and once he did, he agreed with everyone else. Though, they knew why. Not only had Ichigo saved his unseated officer, Rukia, many times, she bared a striking resemblance to his late lieutenant, Shiba Kaien.

Yamamoto nodded, as he cleared his throat to speak the verdict.

"Permission to enter Hueco Mundo, to find and rescue the Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, has been granted. Do whatever it takes to safely bring her back. Ichigo has done a lot for us, it is time to return the favor! Now, go! Abarai Renji, take Kuchiki Rukia with you along with Madarame Ikkaku. I expect you back in three days with Kurosaki Ichigo. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" Renji called as Yamamoto sent them away. Renji appeared outside the door, grabbed Rukia by the collar of her shihakushō and vanished in a blur of red. They both reappeared at the Senkaimon, only to see a few Shinigami waiting for them. Kenpachi Zaraki, Madarame Ikkaku, and Kuchiki Byakuya were waiting for them.

"C-Captain Zaraki?" Renji stared, slightly worried.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia asked, flabbergasted.

"Tch, why are you so surprised?" Kenpachi asked, his insane grin still plastered on his face. "Don't worry, Zaraki-taichō! We'll bring ol' Kurosaki back, won't we Renji?" Ikkaku asked, while Renji nodded nervously. Kenpachi smirked, still excited about the news. "Yeah, don't make me follow ya. I'll kill everything that gets in my way, just to get that little bitch back. She owes me a fight... TO THE DEATH!"

"You brute, keep your mouth shut." Byakuya uttered, ignoring Kenpachi's shout of retaliation. Byakuya stared at Renji and Rukia for a moment as he turned, facing the Senkaimon. "I expect you to bring her back, Renji. Ichigo is the only thing that can keep that babbling idiot Kenpachi quiet. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Renji bowed and nodded while Rukia smirked. "Yes, nee-sama!"

"Good, now get going. The longer we stand here and make idle chat, the longer it'll take you to rescue that irritating idiot." Byakuya spoke, vanishing along with Kenpachi, was determined to get a fight out of him. Ikkaku sighed, before rubbing the back of his head.

"Urahara has been contacted and is working on the preparations as we speak to enter Hueco Mundo. He has asked that we... go to Kurosaki's house and see if we can figure out what happened." Renji and Rukia nodded, they understood that much. The Shinigami had no way of entering Hueco Mundo without Kisuke, but it took an hour for him to open a Garganta.

"Ready, guys?" Renji asked, while Rukia and Ikkaku nodded. "Let's go!" He shouted, as all three of them entered the Senkaimon.

* * *

"You have made a mess and you still haven't eaten, girl."

Ichigo's eyes snapped open as she whipped around, now glaring at Ulquiorra. She had finally been able to get some sleep, then that bastard had the balls to come and wake her up! She growled, "No, I haven't. I was**_ trying_ **to sleep, you inconsiderate dick. What the hell could you possibly want?"

"I already told you that, woman. Either way, I came to tell you that if you have not eaten by tomorrow I will force it down your throat.." Ulquiorra stated, while Aizen lurked behind the doors of Ichigo's cell. Ichigo remained silent for a moment before glanced out the barred window. She bit her lip before lowering her head, staring at the tea-stained floor.

"Your friends will probably be coming soon..." Ulquiorra spoke, staring out the barred window.

"W-What?" Ichigo asked, now thoroughly pissed at her friends for getting involved.

"Yes. Do you not understand, girl?" Ulquiorra spoke, his face remaining impassive. Ichigo grunted, and then looked up at him as she had a small bit of confusion in her eyes. Ulquiorra blinked for what seemed to be the third time during their time together since they had first met. He sighed, before shoving his hands in his pockets. "You really are dense. You really don't understand, do you? You are a vital asset to the Soul Society. They need you, as you are the most powerful Shinigami under their command. You are of no use to them here. Do you get it? You mean nothing to them, all they care about is your power, Kurosaki."

"..." Ichigo's eyes widened, as she began to whisper to herself. "N-No, you're lying... You have to be!"

"No, I am not." Ulquiorra responded, knowing she was talking to herself. He cared not. He was going to do as Aizen ordered and break the girl. First he was going to break her mentally, then physically. He knew she was no threat without her Zanpakutō. Aizen had it safely hidden away until it was needed, and even then, she would be kept under strict surveillance with it. However, by that time, she would be Aizen's newest and most loyal pet.

"That, however, no longer has any meaning for you. As I told you before we left, you are no longer a part of the Soul Society, not that you were to begin with." Ulquiorra spoke, narrowing his eyes another fraction. "By wearing those clothes, you are no longer the person you once were in body **_and_** in spirit. You are one of us now. That is reality, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Within her inner world, the glass lining the skyscrapers all cracked instantaneously. Ichigo's eyes remained wide as she bit her lip. "N-No… I am a part of the S-Soul Society. M-My Badge says I am…"

"Oh, your Substitute Shinigami Badge? The one you no longer possess said you were." Ulquiorra responded as Ichigo froze. "Now that you no longer have it on your person, you are no longer a Shinigami affiliate, girl." Ichigo seemed to stiffen instantaneously. "Do you understand now, Kurosaki? You are one of us, in body and in spirit."

"I-I… No…"

"Now tell me, girl… Who does your body and spirit belong to?" Ulquiorra asked, taking a step forward.

The windows all cracked once more, the small crack began to run along the length of the glass. It was as if someone was pushing on the glass and kept adding more pressure to each shove. One more push, and everything would shatter. Ichigo shuddered visibly as she remained silent. Even through Ichigo's defiant exterior, Ulquiorra could see she was very close to breaking.

"They…"

"I want to hear you say it, out loud." Ulquiorra spoke.

At that moment, every window shattered. It sent a storm of glass falling and Ichigo's eyes instantly lost all of their life they once possessed. Ulquiorra walked over to her and grabbed her by face. His unblinking eyes stared directly into her own dead eyes. Everything had worked out, just as Aizen had said they would. The man was never wrong, so it seemed.

"Well, Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra asked, knowing she had broken. It was just a matter of getting her to say the words that Lord Aizen needed to hear.

"They…" Ichigo started. She hesitated, but her resistance was easily crushed upon the loss of her will. "They belong to Lord Aizen, and are for his purpose and use…"


	3. The Experiment

**Only For You  
**_SeiSeiChan_

**Summary**: Instead of Orihime, Aizen decides to take our favorite orange-haired berry and tempt her to join his side. What is the catch, you ask? She must choose one of the Espada to be her mate, that is, unless she wants the man she loves to be killed.

**Main Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Ichigo  
**Side Pairing(s)**: Uryū x Orihime, Tier x Ichigo (Slight)

**Warnings**: Profanity, Tired Author Rambling

**Authoress Note(s)**: Such feedback! It makes me so happy that you all like this story so much, and the kind words that I have been left make me want to update even faster. **I removed Uryū and Chad completely from the last chapter**. I had forgotten I had them involved, so I removed them completely as this chapter has a slight change in direction. I also am trying my best to keep Ulquiorra in-character as possible, but there is only so much I can write with emotionless characters. xD; Also, I want to apologize in advance if something doesn't make sense. This chapter was written over the course of a week, at 3:45 AM. If you're confused on something, just send me a private message and I'll do my best to answer it! Anyways, I present the latest chapter of _Only For You_!

* * *

Orihime Inoue was in a **very** happy mood.

Today, she and Ichigo were going to work **_together _**on a class project that had been assigned to them. Ichigo had even offered to walk with her to school! Orihime felt the blush swelling on her face. Oh, how she adored Ichigo! She shook her head, trying to get some of her dirty thoughts out of her mind while she merrily skipped to the Kurosaki household. She giggled, as her mind began to run rampant while walking down the path she knew all too well. As her thoughts subsided, she came to a halt and her eyes widened slightly at the sight before her.

"What... is going on?" She asked herself, staring at the Shinigami before her.

Kisuke and Yoruichi were talking with Isshin at the front door while Renji, Rukia and a few others were floating above Ichigo's window. Despite being in Soul Form, they should have at least had a meeting inside Ichigo's room! Upon spotting a sliver of white, Orihime cocked her head to the side now slightly disturbed. Upon closer inspection, Orihime identified it as Tōshirō. Worry and confusion consumed her senses as she walked towards the household. _Don't worry, Orihime! Everything is fine, right? It's probably just a Hollow... but, w__hy would Hitsugaya-san be here? Oh, oh! I know, it's about Aizen! Yeah, that has to be it! Otherwise, the Soul Society wouldn't send a Captain here! _Despite what she had just told herself, the sight of Kisuke and Yoruichi at Ichigo's door seemed to unnerve her. Her mind began racing, though she put on her happy face and approached the trio.

"Good morning, everyone!" Orihime called out happily, while all three of them seemed to flinch visibly. This did not go unnoticed by Orihime, but she played it off as if he had. She ran over to them while Kisuke hid his face with his fan, Yoruichi stared solemnly at the ground and Isshin avoided her glance altogether. Finally, Kisuke was the first one to speak.

"Good morning, Inoue-san! What brings you here, desu?" He asked, feigning his happiness, and that was something that Orihime instantly grew suspicious about. During her time that she had known Kisuke, he only forced his happiness when a situation was dire and he didn't want her involved in it. She giggled before speaking, expertly feigning her obliviousness to the situation at hand.

"I'm here to pick up Kurosaki-chan! She offered to walk me to school this morning!" She answered happily while Yoruichi grunted to herself before turning and looking at Isshin. The female seemed to have a sorrowful look in her eyes, and it only increased Orihime's worry."I'll be in the shop if you need anything, okay? We'll figure this out, somehow. I promise..." Yoruichi gave Orihime a fleeting nod before darting off in a purple and orange blur. Kisuke watched, the jovial look in his eyes gone. He began to fan his face, but remained silent the entire time. Isshin sighed, rubbing the back of his head and went to speak before Kisuke cut him off.

"Why don't you go ahead, Inoue-san? Ichigo is busy right now and she'll meet you at school, Inoue-san." He spoke, still fanning his face. Orihime instantly shuddered, Kisuke's hat had hidden his eyes and she was officially intimidated.

"Oh no, it's okay. I can wait for her, Urahara-san!" Orihime attempted to argue back but her argument was nullified by the look Kisuke had given her. "I'm sorry Inoue-san, but you should leave. Ichigo is in the middle of a meeting regarding Aizen's latest move; she won't be down for a while, so it is best you go ahead to school." Kisuke retorted, losing his chipper tone and leaving no room for arguments. The orangette shuddered visibly before nodding, now upset by her defiant actions. "Y-Yes, of course! Please forgive me, Urahara-san."

"It's fine, Inoue-san~! Just get to school before you're late, I'm sure Uryū could use a conversational partner on his way to school, desu!" Kisuke happily responded, as Orihime's face seemed to lighten up ever so slightly. She turned before running off, and after Kisuke had dubbed her out of range, he closed his fan and turned to face Isshin. His best friend was truly upset over the kidnapping of his eldest daughter, but he was too worried about the effect it was going to have on precious Karin and Yuzu. For the most part, Karin had put on a straight face in order to keep Yuzu calm, but Isshin knew that Karin was just as worried as everyone else. Yuzu had finally stopped crying thanks to Rukia and Karin consoling her, but she was still emotionally distraught.

"Just... be strong for your little girls, Isshin. Renji came by the shop this morning and told me what happened before I came here. I have been building a Gigai Ichigo ever since this morning. Tessai is working on creating a Mod Soul that can replicate her personality. While I am confident in my ability, the absence of Rukia and the observant nature of her friends, the secret will be out sooner or later." Kisuke spoke, completely serious as Isshin continued to rub the back of his head. Finally, he agreed and entered the house to attempt to console his upset daughter.

_Taking the Soul Society's greatest strength, eh? I knew I should have done something better to protect her..._ Kisuke thought to himself, narrowing his eyes before he too vanished in a blur of green. However, in Ichigo's room was another story. Tempers were starting to flare out and the irritation was growing quicker by the minute.

"Why can't we just go, damn it?!" Renji hissed, getting angry at the fact that they weren't already in Hueco Mundo. Rukia had long since returned up to Ichigo's room, but she too was getting irritated. Ichigo could be in danger, and they were just sitting there!

"We've already discussed this, Abarai. We can't be dispatched until Urahara finished opening the Garganta and building Ichigo's Gigai." Tōshirō responded, his anger reaching its boiling point. Yamamoto had sent him along with Rangiku, Kira, Shūhei, and Ikkaku to back up those who had been sent to rescue Ichigo. Tōshirō crossed his arms, thankful that Rangiku wasn't being obnoxious or egging Renji on. For once, she was actually being serious and for that, he was grateful.

"Why do we have to wait for him? Ichigo could be getting tortured and we all are just sitting on our asses!" Renji shouted, causing everyone to flinch. It was true, and the couldn't deny it. Finally, Rangiku spoke for the first time since she arrived. "Renji, we all want to get to Hueco Mundo as fast as possible but Orihime just left. She was talking to Kisuke, and judging by her initial reaction, she knows something is going on. I know you want to go rescue her, I do too but we can't risk upsetting her friends. If Orhime, Uryū, or Chad get involved, you know that they could very well die. Do you know what Ichigo would do if that happened? Just think rationally for a moment. If we brought them to Hueco Mundo or if they followed us, and they got killed trying to help... Ichigo would _**never**_ forgive us. More so, she would never forgive **you**, Renji."

"..." Renji was silent, and reluctantly remained silent as he continued to wait on Kisuke.

Orihime had caught up with Uryū, and the duo had been walking in silence ever since. Uryū had noticed something off about Orihime, but he decided not to comment on it. She was probably just upset that Ichigo wasn't with them. They had almost reached the school, when Uryū felt an upset in spiritual pressure around them. He stopped walking, and turned to notice that Orihime had stopped following him. He continued to stare at the normally peppy girl; her hands were on her face and her head was down. The Quincy walked over and went to place his hand on her shoulders, but only stopped when he noted that her shoulders shaking. _Ichigo, what did you do to her?_ Uryū asked himself, watching as she pulled her hands away from her face. Orihime was crying, and seeing those crystalline tears sliding down her face set something off within the Quincy.

"What did I do wrong, Ishida-kun?" Orihime finally asked, her voice cracking as she continued to sob. "W-Why does Kurosaki-chan not like me? I-I always try to m-make her smile and she still ignores me!"

Uryū, for once, remained silent as Orihime continued to cry. _You tried to gain her affection, Orihime. That's where you went wrong... Ichigo has no time or interest with relationships. She sees you as a sister, nothing more. I just don't understand how you can't see that. _Uryū told himself, his fingers balled up into a fist as Orihime continued to cry. Finally, he had had enough. He walked over to the crying female, and placed his hand on her face. He tilted her chin up before smiling gently, as he spoke to the girl.

"You did nothing wrong, Inoue-san." Uryū spoke, his normally condescending eyes were now soft and understanding. He hated seeing Orihime cry, especially over someone like Ichigo! Orihime's crying slowly morphed to sobs as Uryū pulled his hand away. Before Orihime could register what happened, Uryū had embraced the smaller being in a tight, comforting hug. Uryū heard Orihime gasp, as he placed his hand on her head.

"Regardless of how you feel about me, Inoue-san... I will **always** be there for you. Never forget that, Orihime..."

Orihime's eyes were wide as Uryū embraced her, and her trembling hands made their way around his waist as she pressed her face up against his chest. Her tears began to flow once more as she bit her lip, trying not to sob. _T-Thank you, Ishida-kun. Thank you so much.._

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hueco Mundo...

It had been an hour and the meeting with his top ten strongest Arrancar had finally come to an end. They had discussed the strategies for the upcoming Winter War, and what to do with their new prisoner. Aizen rested his back against the chair before staring at the group of Espada that had attended the meeting.

Yammy looked bored, evident by his fixation of the ceiling while Aaroniero remained staring at the wall. Szayel, his Octava Espada, was thoroughly interested in the captive. Aizen smirked to himself; the little scientist seemed to have a few ideas for the little strawberry. Zommari only attend as per Aizen's request, though Grimmjow was pissed beyond measure. He had been seething ever since Ichigo was captured. Nnoitra had made it his personal goal to egg on Grimmjow to the point that the Sexta Espada would lash out and attack him. Ulquiorra had been sent out on a Vasto Lorde scouting mission, and was unable to attend. Tier was silent, but she seemed to have a slight interest in Ichigo, while Barragan didn't care. His Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk, had fallen asleep during the meeting and seemed to have no intentions of waking up. His head as resting on his palm while drooled dribbled down his chin.

"Now, thanks to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, Ichigo Kurosaki is now our prisoner. Ulquiorra is now on scouting duty, so it is time to assign an Espada to watch her." Aizen spoke, watching as Grimmjow's eyes widened. However, before the Sexta could respond a certain pink-haired male stood from his seat. Grimmjow's eyes snapped over to the Octava who bowed in respect to Aizen. "If I may, sir? I would like to... take responsibly of the human. I have a new experiment I would like to try out, with your permission of course."

"Hmm." Aizen pondered before leaning forward, interested in the experiment. "What would this 'experiment' of yours do to Ichigo, Szayel?"

"I have thoroughly tested it, Aizen-sama. My concoction is designed to replace the memories of one person, and replace them with a different variation of memories." Szayel answered, even furthering Aizen's interest in the elixir. "Oh, do go on Szayel. I like what I hear."

"Yes, of course." Szayel spoke, who was pleased that Aizen was taking an interest in his experiments. "Ichigo Kurosaki is a Substitute Shinigami, correct? This potion will wipe Ichigo's Shinigami memories clean and she will have a clean slate. As you have designated Ulquiorra to watch her, she will be the first person she sees once she reawakens. Once she sets eyes on Ulquiorra, Ichigo will have all the memories returned to her but she will believe that she is an Arrancar and is of Ulquiorra's Fracción."

"Ain't no fuckin' way that's possible..." Grimmjow hissed, not liking the idea at all. Why the fuck did it have to be Ulquiorra? He was just as good of an option than that little bastard! Szayel chuckled to himself, simply amused by Grimmjow's lack of understanding. "You are much too simple to understand, Grimmjow. Maybe when you gain the intelligence that I have, you might be able to grasp a complex, perfect concoction such as this."

"What was that? I'll come over there and fuckin' kill you right now!" Grimmjow shouted, slamming his fists down on the table before him and shooting up. Szayel smirked in return, clearly enjoying the reaction. "Must you always resort to violence, Grimmjow? You're a brute with no sense of reason, you shouldn't even be an Espada... even worse, you're not suited to even be an Arrancar."

"WHAT?" Grimmjow shouted, preparing to launch a Cero at the Octava. Before he could launch his attack, a hand grabbed the back of his jacket and jerked him back into his seat. Grimmjow head snapped around only to see stagnant green eyes staring back at him. Shit, Ulquiorra was back. Grimmjow remained seated, still seething from Szayel's comments.

"Calm down, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra spoke, and then turned before bowing to Aizen. "Sir, I completed the search. I found two Vasto Lorde, but they refused my offer. I took no further action, as you had requested."

"Very good, Ulquiorra. You may be seated, Szayel was just explaining to me his newest experiment." Aizen spoke, dismissing Ulquiorra's report. Ulquiorra kept his head bowed before using a Sonído and appearing before his seat. He sat and Aizen motioned for Szayel to continue explaining.

"Yes, very well. As I was saying, should Ulquiorra be the very first person Ichigo sees when she awakens after the dosage has taken effect, Ulquiorra will be the only one she will take orders from. Well, aside from you, Lord Aizen." Szayel finished explaining while Aizen smirked. _Yes, this will be perfect. Why waste time breaking Ichigo in when Szayel can do it in a matter of hours?_ Aizen thought to himself as he nodded. "Yes, you have my permission Szayel. As a matter of fact, please start right away."

"As you wish, Lord Aizen. Ulquiorra, please come to my lab once the meeting is over." Szayel literally purred before using a Sonído to vanish from sight.

"As for everyone else, the meeting is adjourned. Ulquiorra, you are still assigned to guard Ichigo Kurosaki. If Szayel asks anything of you, in regards to Ichigo, you have my permission to do it. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra spoke, bowing in respect from his seat. Slowly, the Espada meandered back to their rooms or in Nnoitra's case, outside to bully his Fracción, Tesla. Ulquiorra stood, watching as Grimmjow continued to seethe from his seat and finally the Sexta Espada hissed and walked out of the meeting room. Starrk continued to sleep, and everyone seemed content to leave him there while Baraggan and Tier started to leave. The Cuatro Espada made his way towards the lone female of the Espada.

"Hallibel." Ulquiorra uttered, causing her to stop.

"What is it, Ulquiorra?" She asked, keeping her back turned to him.

"While I am in Szayel's lab, I ask that you watch our prisoner. I shouldn't be long, though I except you gone by the time we return." Ulquiorra demanded, before walking past the female, and making his way towards Szayel's laboratory.

"Very well..." Tier spoke, crossing her arms and resumed walking out the door. Instead of making her way back to her room, she headed towards the room where Ichigo was being held. Normally, she would have refused Ulquiorra's demands, but this Shinigami interested her. She came to a stop, and turned to face the wall while she extending her arm and touched the wall with her gloved finger. The wall began to tremble as it slowly rose, revealing the darkness within the room; only slivers of diluted light poured in from the barred window. Such light could damper the sense of a creature who was not used to such darkness and lack of light. Hueco Mundo was were Hollows thrived, and it was not a place for a Shinigami to be.

She walked over to the bed that Ichigo had been given, and noticed she wasn't there. Four trays of food that had been brought to the Shinigami had been ignored and uneaten, slowly spoiling as time continued to pass. Tier glanced to the dark corner, spying a pale orange lock and a weak trembling frame. She walked over, and stared at the pitiful sight before her. Ichigo hadn't eaten ever since she had arrived in Hueco Mundo, and she was growing weaker and weaker with each passing hour. Her orange hair and lightly tanned skin had paled, and her eyes had virtually lost every trace of life they normally possessed.

"You're still not eating, I see." Tier spoke, kneeling to Ichigo's level.

She had not spoken or even acknowledged the presence of anyone who had entered her room. Tier honestly felt sorry for the girl. According to Ulquiorra, she had easily given in once her fears had been exploited. Thick blonde lashes framed her piercing emerald orbs, which locked on to Ichigo's frail form. It was her form of rebellion, Tier examined. Ichigo assumed she was going to die here, so she was just speeding up the process. Gloved fingers gently touched the face of Aizen's captive and unblinking eyes taking in the visible flinch of the female.

"You are a strong woman, Shinigami." She spoke, her voice seeming to trigger a reaction within Ichigo. Lifeless brown eyes locked with Tier's own eyes as the blonde removed her hand from Ichigo's face. "I overheard your arrival circumstances. It seems that you had your fears exploited, did you not?"

"...Yes." Ichigo finally spoke, her voice was hoarse and weak. Tier closed her eyes before shaking her head, she hated seeing a fellow woman in a condition such as this; Shinigami or no. Ichigo closed her eyes before speaking one more. "They... threatened someone I..."

"Of course they did." Tier spoke, understanding Ichigo completely. "Here in Hueco Mundo, we women are easy prey for the males. I had searched the barren desert for any fellow women. I found each member of my Fracción getting cornered by a male Hollow. I asked that they join forces with me, and we have been inseparable ever since. I know... that you might not understand or care about what I am saying Shinigami, but... no matter the situation, always know that you're not alone. Someone, somewhere... is out there fighting for you. Lord Aizen mentioned you have friends. They are probably heading to Hueco Mundo as I speak."

"No..." Ichigo uttered, pulling her knees closer to her chest. "They.. need to stay where they are. I threw away everything for him.. he better not come here and save me." Ichigo spoke, causing Tier's eyes to soften slightly.

"You made a sacrifice for someone you love, I see." She spoke, but before she could continue to speak approaching reiatsu captured her attention. It seemed that Ulquiorra and Szayel were on their way to Ichigo's room. Tier finally closed her eyes and stood up, and then began to walk towards Ichigo's door. "Sacrifice... No world is without sacrifices. If you produce casualties, you would also sustain casualties of your own. Stop destroying yourself, Shinigami. You're better than that, and you know it."

Ichigo watched as Tier vanished in a white and yellow blur and she narrowed her eyes. Tier had left the door open, though Ulquiorra and some other Espada that Ichigo hadn't seen before entered. She narrowed her eyes, clearly not pleased by his return.

"My, my... Such a defiant little Shinigami she is. Not eating a single portion of what Lord Aizen ordered for her; how very rude you are, Kurosaki." Szayel spoke, while Ichigo remained silent. Ulquiorra stepped forward, his eyes narrowing a fraction as he stared at the spoiled food. Ever since Ulquiorra had left, Ichigo had forced herself into the corner, her knees pulled up to her chest while she held them perfectly still. The silence had been driving her crazy, and admittedly, she was thankful when the blonde had entered. However, upon sensing a familiar reiatsu, a smile etched itself up on Ichigo's pale face.

"Why are you lurking around, Grimmy?" Ichigo asked, almost chuckling to herself when she heard that familiar hiss of irritation. Upon seeing the defiant Arrancar, Ichigo felt her happiness returning. "Trying to sneak up on me, hah? Try harder next time."

"Fuck you!" Grimmjow shouted, stomping into her room causing Ulquiorra to sigh in irritation. Szayel rolled his eyes, he didn't have time for this. Ulquiorra turned, glaring at the Sexta before him. Grimmjow had no interested in him, as Ichigo had lit his unbearably fuse. "You best watch your mouth, you fuckin' bitch! You're find out real soon that you'll get ya little ass fucked up here!"

"Pfft, please. By you? HAH! That'll be the day I bow down to you and say you're stronger than me." Ichigo responded haughtily She hated to admit it, but seeing Grimmjow again made her feel happy. The face Grimmjow had was _**priceless**_. "I can arrange that..." Grimmjow uttered, his fist trembling. Ichigo chuckled lightly, as she remained hidden in her corner. Ichigo knew Grimmjow was under strict orders to keep her safe and unharmed, so why not piss with him?

"Yes, you know you can't hurt me... _pussy cat_." Ichigo purred, as she watched Grimmjow drop any form of self restraint. Ulquiorra made no move to stop him, watching as Grimmjow drew his Zanpakutō, ready to fight. Finally, Ulquiorra stepped forward and placed his hand on Grimmjow's shoulder. The Espada was trembling with anger, though he reluctantly sheathed his blade before storming out, mumbling obscenities incoherently.

"I see you still refuse to eat, you wretched girl." Ulquiorra noted, his tone laced with irritation.

"I see you're still an emotionless prick." Ichigo weakly responded, still withdrawn to her corner. Ichigo didn't like Ulquiorra or the new appearance that was with him. Ichigo bit her lip, trying to keep her emotions in check. Szayel stepped forward, examining his specimen in the corner. He chuckled before speaking to Ichigo, "My, you saved me the trouble of pinning you down. Trapping yourself in the corner? Quite a stupid move, but it seems that Shinigami seem to lack any forms of intelligence."

"Come now, Szayel. Not all Shinigami are mindless brutes." A voice spoke, drawing the attention of all three members within the room. Ichigo turned to see none other than Aizen himself, and she seemed to hiss at him. Szayel touched his mask remnants, seemingly embarrassed. The scientist chuckled to himself before bowing to welcome Aizen's presence. "Of course not, sir. You're about the only exception I know of."

"Are you about to start? I can't miss this." Aizen asked, entering the room that Grimmjow quickly followed behind him. If what Szayel said was true, the bitch wasn't going to able to fight him again! Grimmjow peeked out from behind Aizen, still curious to see what was going to happen. As Szayel approached Ichigo, she narrowed her eyes and spat at him. Szayel narrowed his eyes, no longer amused with the girl.

"Don't fight this, girl. You are only going to make it worse on yourself…" Szayel spoke, taking another step forward. As he did, he produced a syringe from who knows where, and it seemed to send off a red alert within Ichigo. She waited until he got close enough, and in an orange and white blur, Ichigo lunged forward and Szayel was thrown back. Ichigo had slugged him as hard as she could. Despite her reiatsu being sealed, she still did quite a bit of damage to the Octava. Her entire arm was trembling as her knuckles began to bleed from the sheer density of Szayel's Hierro. Ichigo panted, as Szayel forced himself back up. His eyes were wide, as he _almost_ lashed out against the female.

"You little bitch! How dare you lay your filthy hands on me! I need to be sterilized immediately…" Szayel whined, wiping off his face. Ichigo got in a defensive stance, showing that she still had some fight left in her. Aizen merely watched on, it was rare to see Szayel getting angry and the little Espada certainly had a temper on him, it seemed. Ichigo was still backed up in her corner, but as Ulquiorra went to approach her to restrain her, she lashed out again. He dodged a swift kick to the face, and narrowed his eyes a fraction of an inch.

"Bakudō #30, Shitotsu Sansen."

A golden cackling aura brightened the room and surrounded Aizen. Ichigo gasped, turning to see Aizen forming an inverted triangle with his fingers. Szayel stepped back while Ulquiorra did so as well, though he continued to watch Ichigo for any sort of movement. Ichigo went to move, and the triangle formed solidified energy in the shape of triangles from the three points of the inverted triangle. In a flash, Ichigo found herself pinned against the wall behind her as she yelped out in pain. The wall she was pinned to cracked upon impact. She struggled and try as she might, it proved to be a futile attempt.

Szayel huffed before stepping towards her once more, and giving her a slightly disturbing smirk. "You will regret laying your filthy hands on me, I can promise you that..." Ichigo was about to speak until she felt a sharp pain in the side of her neck. Her eyes went wide as she chocked back another screech of pain. She tried to fight off the sudden fatigue that was washing over her. Szayel's grip on the syringe softened as he continued to inject the serum into the bloodstream. Ichigo glared at no one in particular before kicking Szayel softly in the chest.

"B-Bastards…" Ichigo weakly uttered before succumbing to her fatigue but just before she lost her battle with consciousness, a pleading thought entered her mind. _Renji, please stay away..._

Szayel pulled the empty syringe from her neck and smirked, before stepping away. As he stared at the unconscious form of Ichigo, a devious smile consumed his features as he cleared his throat before speaking. "Oh, one more thing Ulquiorra..." Szayel spoke, gaining the attention of everyone in the room with the exception of Ichigo. Grimmjow's eyebrows arched as he listened in while Aizen was more than amused. It seemed he already knew of Szayel's hidden motive, and honestly, the little Octava was merely too playful for his own good.

"...What is it, Szayel?" Ulquiorra asked, staring at the unconscious form of their prisoner.

"There's one thing I forgot to mention about my little experiment..." Szayel cooed, his voice laced with delight. "In order to complete the bond, a certain task must be done."

"...And that is?" Ulquiorra asked, not liking where Szayel was going with this. Grimmjow could feel a grin snaking upon his lips while Aizen had his trademarked smirk glued upon his angelic face. Grimmjow, naturally, had no idea as to what was going on but when it came to Szayel, there was no telling what the Octava Espada was up to. Szayel's gloved fingers tapped his mask remnants while he stared at Ulquiorra before speaking.

"In order to ensure the connection will not be broken, a coitus must be preformed. That will seal the bond between you both, and she will become inseparable from you." Szayel spoke, the sheer delight that rushed through him when he saw Ulquiorra's face was indescribable. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as Szayel spoke, and his fingers immediately balled into a fist.

"What?" Grimmjow asked, obviously confused.

"The act of coitus, Grimmjow." Aizen spoke, clearly amused with the entire situation. "It is known as a sexual union between a man and a woman. To preform this, the male must insert his penis into a woman's vagina. It's different from mating of course, but I see Szayel's precautions. Very well planned, Szayel." Aizen spoke, congratulating the Espada. Szayel smirked, he too was pleased with himself. Upon hearing the explanation of coitus, Grimmjow nearly died on the spot. His hand instantly flew to his mouth, while tears welled in his eyes. He was trying so hard, he really was. Upon seeing an actually expression on Ulquiorra's face, he lost it. "HA HA HA!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? HA HA HA! OH, THIS IS FUCKING RICH!" The Sexta Espada could no longer breathe due to his heavy laughter. Szayel merely left the room, pleased with himself while Aizen stared down at his Cuatro Espada. "Do you understand your orders, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra's head was bowed as he attempted to ignore the annoying Sexta Espada. For once in his life as an Espada, Ulquiorra debated on following Aizen's orders. Why should he defile himself by touching a filthy Shinigami? It didn't make sense to him, and he would have a talk with Szayel after all of this. Ulquiorra got down on his knee, showing his respect towards Aizen.

"Sir, with all due respect..." Ulquiorra started, trying to speak over Grimmjow's obnoxious laughter. "Must I defile myself with the likes of her? I don't see how it is necessary..."

Aizen turned his back towards Ulquiorra, something he seemed to when he was displeased. Ulquiorra seemed to notice that he had upset his God, and braced himself for punishment. "Are you... telling me you're not going to do it, Ulquiorra? If so, I'll assume that you're disobeying me. If you are, your punishment will be severe."

"Sir, I..." Ulquiorra spoke, before cringing mentally.

"You are not like Nnoitra nor Grimmjow; they are naturally defiant, and will eventually learn their place. You **know **your place, Ulquiorra**. **Do you not?" Aizen asked, his voice stern. Grimmjow had been laughing so hard, he didn't hear this particular comment. The said Sexta was currently clutching his side and rolling on the ground.

"Y-Yes sir..." Ulquiorra answered, his head low.

"Now, I'll ask you again Ulquiorra. Are you disobeying me?" Aizen asked once more, his back still facing Ulquiorra. He Cuatro Espada was silent for only a moment until he answered.

"No sir, I am not disobeying you. If you wish for me to do this task, I shall. Please forgive me, Lord Aizen." He spoke, recomposing himself. Grimmjow's laughter seemed to increase as Ulquiorra resigned himself to his fate. Aizen turned to face Ulquiorra, now pleased with his newest response.

"Good. I'll have Ichigo some new clothing sent to her room after you two are done. Grimmjow, let us go." Aizen ordered, as he turned away from his Cuatro Espada and headed for the door. Grimmjow was finally able to compose himself slightly, but took one look at Ulquiorra before busting out laughing once more. Though he was able to walk this time and finally left, sealing the door behind him. Ulquiorra remained on his knee, though his eyes were narrowed in anger.

"Damn you, Szayel..."

* * *

"He should be done by now, damn it!" Renji hissed, though no one told him to be quiet. Kisuke had taken long enough to open the stupid Garganta, but he had yet to called them to the underground training area hidden underneath his shop.

"Just cal-" Rukia stopped when Tōshirō's cell phone began to ring. He instantly picked it up, and answered before sighing in relief. It was Kisuke on the other end, and he seemed to be out of breath. Kisuke began explaining the details of their arrival to Hueco Mundo, and the Captain listened intently before closing the phone shut. "That was Kisuke. He has the Garganta open and he has finished building Ichigo's Gigai for school. He has sent it off, and everything is ready. Let's go!"

"About time!" Renji shouted, while Rukia inwardly agreed. Shūhei, Kira and Ikkaku all vanished in a black blur, presumable heading to Urahara's shop. Tōshirō and Rangiku did the same, while Rukia and Renji were the last ones to leave. Rukia went down stairs to assure Isshin that Ichigo would be returned to him safely. Isshin thanked her, and then ushered her off. The quicker they were all at Kisuke's shop, the better! Renji and Rukia appeared aside Rangiku and they all stared at the massive Garganta before them.

"Since this is Aizen we're all dealing with, Yoruichi and I have decided to go along with you all. We can't take any chances, especially in Hueco Mundo." Kisuke spoke, while the group all nodded. "Yoruichi has already went ahead, and before I let you all go... I must warn you. Aizen, while he may not look it, is a sadistic sociopath. Ichigo, though she is strong, she may not be the same Ichigo you all remember. I just don't want you all to get your hopes up, especially you two." Kisuke spoke, glancing at Rukia and Renji. Ikkaku snarled before slapping his chest with his fist.

"C'mon, Urahara! Ichigo is strong, you know it. Nothin' Aizen could possible do to her would change her! You out of all people should know it!" Ikkaku shouted, Renji and Rukia agreeing. Kisuke sighed and tapped his cane on the ground. _Such stubborn Shinigami..._ He thought before nodding. "Okay, once you enter the Garganta do not drop your guard and do not allow your reiatsu to waver! Tōshirō will enter first, and he will strengthen the path that Yoruichi is making. All lieutenants will follow after, then Rukia and I follow in last. Tessai will keep an eye on the Garganta, any questions?" Kisuke asked, and only received silence as an answer. He smirked, adjusting his hat as he pointed at the gaping spacial mouth before them. "Let's go!"

With absolutely no sort of hesitation, Tōshirō instantly charged forward and jumped into the gaping tear of dimensions. Kira, Renji and Shūhei quickly followed suit, as Rangiku followed from behind. Rukia eyes saddened as she watched everyone run to help Ichigo. Rukia slapped her face a few times to snap herself out of her stupor before she too jumped into the Garganta. Kisuke stared at the dimensional rip as he closed his eyes momentarily. _We're probably too late to save Ichigo, Isshin. We're going to do all we can to try, I promise..._

Wasting no more time, Kisuke entered the Garganta and quickly caught up to Rukia. She was trailing behind, while Renji was right behind Tōshirō. He narrowed his eyes, his spiritual pressure unwavering as he stared at the pale green path before them. Renji felt Zabimaru growing anxious and his own anxiety was starting to build, but for Ichigo's sake, he wouldn't let his emotions get the best of him. He hoped so, in the very least...

_Hang on, Ichigo! We're coming..._


End file.
